Bizarre Functioning
by luv2write0205
Summary: Emily makes a bet with Hotch that she can beat him at wrestling. What happens when she loses and has to do something she is skeptical of doing? Written for the "May Prompts"!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of Criminal Minds or the characters…

**Summary**: Emily makes a bet with Hotch that she can beat him at wrestling. What happens when she loses and has to do something she is skeptical of doing?

**Author's Note:** Thanks so much for this prompt, given to me by **Whitewolf20056** on her forum topic for May Prompts. I did prompt #2 "**Your character loses a bet and has to do something that they normally wouldn't do"**. Thanks so much for the prompt, girlie! You are great! I hope that everyone enjoys this story!

***~OoO~***

Harmony_ makes small things grow, lack of it makes great things decay"- Sallust_

***~OoO~***

**Bizarre Functioning**

"Are you sure that you are going to want to even TRY and beat me, Prentiss?" Hotch taunted, making the brunette in front of him smirk.

"You'd better bet your lucky stars that I am" Emily Prentiss replied. She tugged on her dark ponytail to make it tighter. The look in her dark brown eyes read pure determination. She was rooted to the ground, her knees set and her head high.

"You go get him, Princess" Morgan called from the audience. When Hotch glared at him, the young, dark-skinned man's grin became wider.

The team was assembled in a workout gym that wasn't far from where they worked. The team, minus Hotch and Emily, were sitting in rows of chairs in the audience. They had come to see their two friends wrestle each other. Everyone, even Hotch, knew that Emily was as tough as any man and could fight like one too. She wasn't easy going either.

"You'd better buckle up because you are going to hit rock bottom" Hotch remarked. He made eye contact with his subordinate. It was as if the two were in their own private staring contest.

Garcia gasped at the competitiveness between her two friends. This was going to be a fierce competition. She could tell by the dirty looks that the dark haired agents had been giving each other. All week, they had been talking about this little bet between them. Hotch had passed a comment about Emily, saying that she was inferior to him when it came to fighting. That was how this little debate had even begun in the first place.

"I wonder what the loser is going to have to do for the bet" Reid whispered to JJ who smirked. This was going to be great, especially since Hotch and Emily were at each other's throats lately.

"Ready, Prentiss?" Hotch announced as the brunette female smirked and continued to stare down her partner and supervisor.

"More than ever" Emily replied.

At that very moment, Dave blew the whistle around his neck and the fight was on. Emily and Hotch charged towards each other. Emily got Hotch in a head lock while he twisted her arms behind her back.

"Stuck in a hard place, Prentiss?" Hotch teased when he had both of her arms behind her back. He actually felt proud that he had her pinned underneath his body. She could barely move.

"Shut up" Emily called back. She glared at the agent before kicking him in the shins and jumping onto his back, knocking him to the ground.

"Go Em!" JJ shouted, jumping up from her seat and waving her arms in the air.

"Okay. Why is everyone on her side?" Hotch asked while Emily grinned.

"Because I'm more awesome then you" she answered.

"I'm on your side, Hotch" Dave called.

"Yeah, thank you, Dave" Hotch muttered sarcastically while throwing Emily to the ground. He then once again twisted her arms behind her back and shoved her down. Now, she couldn't move at all. Dave blew the whistle loudly. Hotch had won the bet!

"And the winner is...Hotch!" Dave announced. Hotch was grinning and Emily looked distraught. The team was clapping for their friend's efforts in the competition.

Once the clapping had died down, the team was ready for Hotch to state the punishment for Emily since she had lost the bet.

"Well as the winner of this competition" Hotch announced "I do believe that it would be my place to congratulate Emily on her efforts in this bet. She is a tough fighter! But according to our earlier bet, I get to choose the punishment she deserves".

"Oh god" Emily muttered. She did not like the sound of this. Usually, whenever she was assigned a punishment, it was never good.

The workout gym quieted. Each team member couldn't wait for Hotch to announce the punishment that Emily was going to receive for losing the bet.

"For her punishment, Emily is going to clean my office from top to bottom" Hotch announced.

The entire team clapped loudly, each watching in glee when they saw Emily's eyes widen in surprise. Hotch was the happiest by far. He was grinning from ear to ear.

"Dave bought you a mop, a broom and some nice dusting rags that he found in his closet" Hotch said. "They'll come in handy, unless you plan on using your hands".

"You're an ass" the brunette muttered.

"Hey, I might be an ass, but I won, fair and square" Hotch replied. "Now you better get cleaning unless you want to be there all night".

Grumbling, Emily pulled the cleaning supplies out of his hands and headed out to the parking lot where her car was parked. She had an idea of revenge to get back at Hotch. Her plans were so going to work.

Once she arrived in Hotch's office, Emily took out the items that she would use for retaliation against her boss. It was a good thing that she kept paint, glue and perfume in her car. They would definitely come in handy in times like now.

***~OoO~***

"All finished" Emily said when Hotch arrived at the BAU later on.

"That quickly?" Hotch asked suspiciously.

The brunette nodded, placing a smile on her face. Hotch tried to profile her emotions, but she gave nothing away. He just shrugged and walked up to his office.

"Payback is a bitch" Emily remarked to JJ, who was sitting in the break room and preparing to go home, her bags by her side. "Quick, I need to get in the elevator because he is going to kill me".

"Wait for me" JJ said, walking swiftly behind the brunette, who picked up her purse and go-bag and ran for the elevator.

"Press the buttons" Emily said.

"I'm trying" JJ replied. Emily could see Hotch running towards the elevator with a frown on his face. He had green perfume in his hair and the front of his jacket had white paint stains on it. There was also a splotch of glue on the back of his pants.

"Oh no you don't, Prentiss" he said, loud enough for the two females to hear. Just as Hotch was going to push back open the doors of the elevator, the doors closed.

Emily breathed a sigh of relief. That had been a close one.

"So what did you do that he got so angry about?" the blonde asked.

"I'll tell you later" Emily answered.

***~OoO~***

The elevator opened on the parking garage floor. Emily ran out, followed by JJ. Running to her car, Emily jumped in, throwing her bags in the passenger seat. Once she had started her car and was ready to go, she sent JJ a text message, telling her to meet her at a coffee shop down the road where she would tell her all about the wonderful prank she had pulled on Hotch.

Hotch ran down the flight of stairs to the parking garage. He was just in time to see Emily pull away in her car, followed by JJ. Sighing, Hotch began to contemplate the ideas that were in his mind to get Emily back for what she had done. When he was done with her, she would regret ever messing with him.

***~OoO~***

_Herbert Samuel once wrote: "It is easy to be tolerant of the principles of other people if you have none of your own"_

***~OoO~***

**Thanks so much for reading! Please take the time to press the review button**

** and let me know what you thought of**

** this one-shot.**


End file.
